Jikai: The Next Meeting
by Warrior of Ice
Summary: Among ten people...each of them have met one another before, long ago,whether they remember it or not. Now, they'll finally meet again and see just how important their next meeting was...as well as any future ones.
1. We'll Meet Again...

Moon: Tsukino Usagi  
  
Venus: Aino Minako  
  
Mars: Hino Rei  
  
Jupiter: Kino Makoto  
  
Mercury: Mizuno Ami  
  
Endymion: Chiba Mamoru  
  
Kunzite: Seishou Kouseinou  
  
Jadeite: Tabiki Kasen  
  
Nephrite: Kousei Kyosei  
  
Zoicite: Kouseki Yosouya  
  
Chapter 1-We'll Meet Again...  
  
Aino Minako was finally on a plane back home, back to her beloved Juuban district in Tokyo, Japan. She pressed her fingers against the frosty glass of the airplane window. It was very dark outside, and most of the passengers were sleeping. Nevertheless, she could see stars outside in the night and admired their ethereal beauty. Her seat partner, who had introduced himself as Kousei Kyosei and after they had traded formalities and a little information about themselves, who she thought was sleeping, startled her by saying softly, "They're magnificent, ne?"  
  
Looking at him, she nodded, surprised that he was awake. "Do you like the stars, Kyosei-san?"  
  
"Hai. So, you're going to be a junior in high school when you get back, right?"  
  
"Mm hm. What about you?"  
  
Smiling, he winked one navy blue eye and teased, "You'll have to address me as senpai, Minako-san. I'll be starting my first year of college." Leaning back in his seat and chuckling at her indignant look, he suddenly sat upright when a strange picture came to mind; an image of four very beautiful, uniformed women. One was brunette, another blonde, and two were dark-haired. Pushing aside the odd prophecy that he was used to, he said, "So, do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Blinking at him, Minako stared into the distant darkness of the sky for a long moment before answering, "Iie...iie. But there's someone that I want to see again. A childhood friend."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"His name? His name is...Seishou Kouseinou."  
  
*flashback*  
  
Aino Minako ran gaily through the park, laughing and trying to elude "It," in the game of tag she and her friends were playing. Laughing harder than ever and clutching her little six-year-old stomach, she wasn't looking where she was going and crashed into someone. When she gazed up, clear crystal blue met annoyed silver eyes. An older boy around ten years old, she guessed, was glaring down at her.  
  
"Hey, little girl," he said, with all the superiority of his ten years that he could muster, "why don't you watch where you're going?"  
  
Blushing, she looked down at her muddy, sandy shoes and mumbled, "Gomen." After a moment, Minako looked up once more and asked, "How come you were playing all alone? Do you want to play tag with me and my friends?"  
  
His shoulders slouched in embarrassment, the older boy muttered, "Iie, arigato. I was alone, because I don't have many friends. Actually, I don't have any friends at all."  
  
Just then, one of Minako's many friends ran over and said, "Mina-chan, you're it!"  
  
She grinned at the person she'd bumped into before and said, "Maybe it's `cause you're a little snobby. Now, come on and play! You can meet my friends!" The blue-eyed girl, hair caught in a high ponytail, asked him, "What's your name?"  
  
"Seishou Kouseinou."  
  
"I'm Minako. Hajimemashite!"  
  
"Hajimemashite, Minako-san."  
  
She regarded him imperiously for a moment, then proclaimed, "Call me Mina-chan. We'll be friends." Minako lightly tagged the silver-haired boy and ran away, calling back, "You're It, Kousei-kun! Come on!"  
  
Shaking heavy silver bangs out of wide eyes of the same hue, the boy shrugged for a moment, forgot his older "authority", and ran after the little blonde and her friends.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hino Rei and Seishou Kouseinou walked along the street, both of them silent and occupied in their thoughts. While he was thinking about the future, she was recalling her past. A past she knew she should let go of, but it had traumatized her so much, emotionally, physically, mentally...  
  
*flashback*  
  
Rei looked up, frightened, when her father called her. She hoped she wasn't in for another beating, like the last time she tripped had down the stairs and broken a vase. Wincing, the tiny dark-haired one rubbed her old scars and bruises, proceeding fearfully down the stairs. Her mother was trying to hold back a furious, drunken husband. It was a familiar picture to her, one that haunted her nightmares and during every waking moment of her life.  
  
"You filthy little brat, I've had enough of you in this house. Your mother and I have no more money to keep you, and you're going to your grandfather's temple to stay. Go pack your things." When the child just stared at her mother, who was sobbing, her father hit her hard across the face.  
  
Silently clutching the reddish-purple palm print inflicted upon her delicate, ivory skin, Rei fled upstairs to get a battered suitcase. She shoved her one stuffed animal inside, which was a grimy and battered old crow, clothes, toothpaste and toothbrush (her mother had watched ardently over her child, making sure she brushed every night), and her hair brush. A few moments later, the five-year old stuffed herself into a too-small coat and went downstairs, lugging her suitcase. Her father snatched it up, because it light for him but heavy for his small daughter. Rei's mother kissed her and said goodbye, trying not to look into her daughter's large purple eyes. She brushed away shiny, dark bangs and fled upstairs in tears. Shaking her head in wonderment, Rei still said nothing and followed her father out to the car. During the silent ride, she stared out the window, never saying a thing. The hand print, now purplish-blue, didn't seem to affect her. How her father managed to  
drive in his inebriated state, she would never know.  
  
Once they reached the shrine, Mr. Hino hollered, "FATHER-IN-LAW!"  
  
The head priest hurried out to see who called him with such importance in his tone, then glared in disgust at his son-in-law. He had taken his only daughter away and abused her everyday, but there was nothing he could do. "What is it?"  
  
"Your daughter failed to produce any sons. This is the product of our miserable marriage, and I can't afford to feed her."  
  
Coolly, the little, brown-skinned man stated, "You mean you drank your pay. Spent it on yourself, prostitutes, petty extravagances."  
  
"Shut up. Have some respect. She's yours now. Take care of her or throw her to the wolves, your choice. Knowing you, she'll grow up to be some idiot priestess with no knowledge of anything but fire rituals."  
  
"The young are supposed to show respect for their elders. At least my granddaughter isn't beyond saving. I lost my daughter to your appetite. You never deserved her. Get off my grounds."  
  
When a red-faced, furious senator Hino was thrown unceremoniously off the grounds and had driven away, he knelt and turned to the petite child. "Konnichiwa, Rei-chan."  
  
Seriously, her large purple eyes gazed into his. Then, Rei spoke the first words she had spoken for a month, besides answering to her abusive father. "Konnichiwa, ojii-san."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Meanwhile, as Rei was lost in shadows of the past, Kouseinou guided her path safely to her home. They had met in an abrupt storm one day: the silver-haired boy had been on his way back from school, and she had been reading under a tree in the park he used to play at with one Aino Minako. Offering his rather dilapidated umbrella to the girl he had bumped into, they had become acquaintances and slowly friends. Never of them trusted others fast, but each had friendly influences that compelled them to become more open... Kouseinou's was Tabiki Kasen, and Rei's was Tsukino Usagi. Thank goodness Rei was happier now, seeing the brighter side of things-and life.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Hey. Are you the one they call the `silent one?' The one who never says anything?"  
  
Kouseinou thought for a minute of the replies he could make, then nodded. "Hai."  
  
Sitting down next to him, the blonde smiled cheerily. "Well, I guess you aren't silent. You just said `hai.' I'm Kasen. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm...Kouseinou. Seishou Kouseinou."  
  
Grabbing the sleeve of another blond-haired boy, Kasen grinned at the silver-haired one. "This is my younger brother, Yosouya. Souya-kun! Wake up! This is Kouseinou-kun."  
  
Shaken out of his daydreams, Yosouya looked down at the two and smiled. "Konnichiwa. Hajimemashite."  
  
"Hajimemashite...to both of you."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"And...first place for the Japanese Women's Junior Competition is....Miss Mizuno Ami!!!"  
  
Ami looked up brightly as her coach draped a towel around her shoulders, ignoring the fact that she and her sopping hair dripped wetly. It had taken a while, but she had finally gotten her dream...a dream inspired by someone she had met so long ago but had to leave. The world fell away as she reminisced about the past...  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Hey. I'm Kouseki Yosouya."  
  
"Mizuno Ami," she replied shyly, meeting the boy's intense green eyes. She guessed that he was one or two years older than her and admired his swimming form. "I was just watching you a few minutes ago...you're wonderful! I want to look just like you, the way you look so natural in the water."  
  
Blushing, he bowed and thanked her. "Arigato gozaimisu, Ami-san. So, why aren't you swimming? Don't you like the water? It feels great."  
  
Wistfully, she said, "I love water. But even though it's calm, peaceful, and flowing...I don't feel a connection to it."  
  
"You have to. You should."  
  
"Nani? Why?" she asked in surprise, looking at him.  
  
Smiling warmly at her, he answered, "Because you're a friend of water, Ami-san. Something about you and your spirit reminds me of water, so fluid and gentle. Do you know how to swim?"  
  
"Iie..."  
  
"Then maybe that's the problem. Will you let me teach you?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Holding out his hand to her, he said, "Never be afraid to express yourself, Ami-san. Don't close the world off. You need to let the world see that beautiful soul of yours."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
And she had done exactly what she had told her to, even though she had had to move from Hokkaido to Juuban when her mother's hospital transferred her. Still, she had never forgotten Yosouya, his perceptiveness, and the way he had motivated her. If she ever saw him again, she would tell him how much his kind words and actions had meant to her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Matte! Souya-kun!"  
  
The blond-haired boy turned around and waved casually, waiting for his friend to catch up. "Hey, Mamoru-kun. Thanks again for all your help in my college applications and everything. I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"It's no problem," Mamoru smiled. "Besides, what are friends for?"  
  
`What are friends for...' He remembered another time he had heard those words from the same person, in just that tone of voice.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Yosouya glared balefully at the older and bigger boys that formed a circle around him, wiping away the blood streaming from his nose. "Leave me alone."  
  
"I don't think so," their leader sneered, showing his fists again. "You stay away from my girlfriend, Kouseki Yosouya."  
  
"It's not my fault that Naisu-chan's boyfriend is such a loser. Besides, aren't you supposedly so full of yourself? Do you think a runt like me could steal your girlfriend? You must think you're weak or something."  
  
As he leapt for the slim boy with a raging yell, he was suddenly slammed back hard onto the ground. One of his cronies saw the newcomer and gasped. "It's Chiba Mamoru! Run for it, minna!"  
  
When the leader attempted to get up and follow his friends, Mamoru shoved him back down with one foot, picking Yosouya up off the ground. "I don't think so. Let's go see Omonaru-san. It's time you stopped beating on Yosouya-kun here."  
  
The blond-haired, green-eyed boy had stared in shock at the scene before him. He knew Mamoru vaguely, because he was in the grade above him. Even though they were pleasant towards each other, they had never been very good friends. "Matte, Mamoru-kun."  
  
The ebony-haired one paused in mid-step, still dragging the offender behind him. "Hai?"  
  
"Arigato-arigato gozaimisu."  
  
A grin crossed Mamoru's face, lighting up his dark features. "Douitashimashite, Souya-kun. I like you and your brother. Kasen-kun. He's quite a character. There's no need to thank me-what are friends for?"  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Yosouya smiled at his friend who was keeping step beside him. "Mamoru-kun...we've been through a lot together."  
  
He turned his head fractionally to glance at him with one sapphire eye. "Hai, we have."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hey, odango atama!" One blond-haired boy and a brunette girl ran after their friend.  
  
The blond-haired girl looked down as the older boy slung an arm around her shoulders. Half-heartedly, she replied, "Don't call me odango atama, Kasen-chan."  
  
Letting go of her, Tabiki Kasen placed his fingers gently under her chin and looked into her crystal blue eyes. "Hey, now, hime-chan. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Sniffling, Usagi buried her face in his shoulder. They were two of a kind, with blond hair, blue eyes, and a sunny nature. But recently, her personality had been quenched, and he wanted to know why. "Gomen...gomen nasai. I don't know what's wrong."  
  
"Sure you do. Come on, Usagi-chan," Makoto persuaded, green eyes filled with concern.  
  
"I... How come Mamoru-kun never talks to me anymore? Whenever he sees me with your or Souya-kun, he always leaves."  
  
Wincing, Makoto looked away from her, unable to bear the heartbreaking pain in her eyes. "Are you sure? Maybe it's just a coincidence."  
  
"Iie, it isn't. I've tried to talk to him before, when he visits Motoki-kun in the Crown Arcade...but he always brushes me off or says he has to go. He used to have time to talk to me before...."  
  
"Listen to me, hime-chan The way Mamoru-kun is acting...it has nothing to do with you. Do you understand? Don't feel bad. It's just the way he is."  
  
The tears falling heavily down her face, Usagi whispered, "He's looking for a princess...and that princess isn't me, no matter how many times you call me hime-chan, Kasen-kun. Am I really that ugly and unwanted?"  
  
Touching her cheek, the brown-haired girl shook her head. "Iie. You're beautiful, Usa-chan. Don't do this to yourself just because of Mamoru-kun. He's not worth your time if he makes you feel this away about yourself."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Onegai, promise me."  
  
"I...I promise."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 


	2. Twice Upon This Lifetime

Moon: Tsukino Usagi  
  
Venus: Aino Minako  
  
Mars: Hino Rei  
  
Jupiter: Kino Makoto  
  
Mercury: Mizuno Ami  
  
Endymion: Chiba Mamoru  
  
Kunzite: Seishou Kouseinou  
  
Jadeite: Tabiki Kasen  
  
Nephrite: Kousei Kyosei  
  
Zoicite: Kouseki Yosouya  
  
Chapter 2-Twice Upon This Lifetime  
  
Home late directly after a press conference with the media about her recently-earned rank as the top female swimmer in Japan (at least for teens), Ami was surprised to hear the doorbell ring. Her mother rarely forgot her keys, and they were missing from the tray on the hall table anyway. Peering nervously through the keyhole, hoping that there were no more reporters, she sighed with relief when she saw who it was. Opening the door, she nearly threw herself at the visitor in her happiness to see him. "Kyo-kun!" she cried happily, hugging him.  
  
Laughing and putting his arms around her in return, one hand full with a bouquet of flowers, he said, "Konnichiwa, Ami-chan. I saw the press conference at the airport. Congratulations! Oh...here."  
  
Taking the flowers that the brown-haired boy thrust at her, the blue-haired girl blushed slightly at both his words and the kind gesture. "Kyo-kun, you didn't have to go through all the trouble to get these. Arigato. They're beautiful."  
  
"Douitashimashite, Ami-chan. They're almost as beautiful as you are," Kyosei grinned, winking one navy blue eye at her. When she flushed even more darkly, his smile grew wider.  
  
They walked into the elegant living room, which was decorated in the same cool, classical style as the rest of the house. White marble and light-colored ceramic tiles were often present, and many rare works of art or statues created a nostalgic atmosphere. Ami never felt particularly at home in the place except in her room, which she had done herself. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today? I would have gone to meet you!"  
  
"Nani? After you're all tired out from championships? Besides, surprising you is fun."  
  
Shrugging, Ami sat down as he did, flicking back soft tendrils of blue hair from her pale face. Even during the summer, her porcelain complexion never seemed to acquire any traces of gilt. She was long used to the fact that she would probably never get a tan. For a while, they sat facing each other, sipping hot tea and discussing her swimming and his trip to England. Softly, she looked into the distance, reliving a memory that she called to mind often. "I just wish that someday, I'll meet Souya-kun again and thank him for what he did."  
  
Kyosei, who was familiar with her description of him, replied, "I'm sure you'll see him again one day. After all, Hokkaido isn't far away from Juuban. How old did you say he was again?"  
  
"I don't really know," she answered, forehead puckered up in thought, "he looked around a year or two older, so he's probably in college. Maybe you'll see him at Juuban University."  
  
"I'll keep an eye out for him, just for you."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Minako toured Juuban High with great interest. She had left Japan when she was in elementary school, but she had remembered driving past the high school and watching the older students awe and admiration. She had wanted to be just like them, big and strong and bustling around with backpacks filled with important-looking books. Of course, now she knew that a student's life was not in the least bit dramatic, nor was having numerous textbooks something to get excited over. Soon, she would have to submit her college applications-on top of fitting back in at high school and trying to see where she would have to catch up with the senior curriculum. Juuban University was her first choice, because it was a very good school, one of the best in the area. But besides that, Minako didn't want to leave her home anymore. Despite the fact that she had spent more years of her life in England than she had in Japan, she still remembered Japan as her home and spoke the language more fluently.  
She loved and treasured her heritage, from the food to clothing (kimonos) to ceremonies and festivals. She still remembered running around and tripping on the hem of her first "grown up" kimono, holding a lantern clutched tightly in her hand in the shape of a fish. By now, the lantern was long lost, and the kimono had become much too short for her (or she had become too tall for it), but memories that she cherished could never be lost.  
  
Cornflower blue eyes misty and mind preoccupied with recollections, the golden-haired girl neglected to watch where she was going and almost bumped into a brunette girl. "Oh, excuse me! Gomen nasai."  
  
"Hey, it's no problem!" Makoto said cheerily. "Are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you before."  
  
"Hai. I used to live in Japan when I was eight, but I left for England. I've finally come back, after ten years...I've missed it so much. I'm Aino Minako, call me Mina-chan!" she introduced, smiling brightly.  
  
Enchanted by her spirit and warm smile, the other girl replied, "I'm Kino Makoto, but call me Mako-chan. Oh...I've got to go now, to meet some friends of mine. Say, do you want to come with me if you don't have anything else to do? We could help you readjust to everything. Ten years is a really long time. Besides, some new friends couldn't hurt, ne?"  
  
"I'd love to! Arigato gozaimisu." Walking along, she asked, "So, do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Iie, no siblings...I'm an orphan, actually. What about you?"  
  
Feeling abashed, Minako apologized, "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to bring up anything uncomfortable... I don't have any brothers or sisters either."  
  
Good-naturedly, the taller girl replied casually, "Don't feel bad, Mina-chan. It's not your fault that you didn't know. Besides, I've come to terms with their deaths. I've been alone for a while, now, so I'm used to it. Let me tell you about everyone so you won't feel uncomfortable when you meet them. First there's Tsukino Usagi. She's very possibly the sweetest girl I've ever met, and she's very open with people. Don't be surprised if she talks about personal things easily. Lately, though, she's been kind of down. The person she loves doesn't love her back."  
  
Minako wondered at the strangeness pervading her, as if she knew this person...perhaps it was just Makoto's heartfelt description that touched her deeply. Obviously, the brown-haired girl cared a lot for this girl. "That's too bad... Do you know why he doesn't like her? I mean, not that it's any of my business, but this Usagi-chan sounds like a wonderful girl."  
  
Biting her lip, she explained, "Mamoru-kun, who's also there, has been searching for this dream princess of his. It really hurts Usagi-chan a lot to think that she can't measure up to what he expects of a girl in life."  
  
"That's really horrible!" the blonde exclaimed, shocked. "And he knows how Usagi-chan feels about him?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm sure it's crystal clear," Makoto said dryly. "But...maybe I should tell you a little about Chiba Mamoru-he'll be there, too. But don't say anything to him about it, because it's a very touchy subject for him, too. Mamoru-kun's a sophomore in college right now, and he has big dreams to be a medical doctor. Like me, he lost his family a long time ago and woke up in a hospital with amnesia. Because of how they cared for him, he's wanted to be a doctor, too. He doesn't show emotion that easily, but he's really a great guy. There are two other guys in our little group besides Mamoru-kun. Tabiki Kasen and Kouseki Yosouya are half-brothers, but no one remembers that most of the time. They're both blond, but Kasen-kun has these gorgeous brilliant blue eyes, and Souya-kun's are a really sweet shade of dark green. Even though they look a lot alike and are pretty close, their personalities are really different. Kasen-kun is a real charmer, and he flirts almost  
unconsciously with any girl that comes along-whether she's pretty or not, so you better watch out and excuse his behavior."  
  
Smiling faintly, Minako remarked, "I've had previous experience with unwanted attention, so I'll be fine. Don't worry."  
  
"Great. Just so you don't get offended. But besides that, Kasen-kun is really _extremely_ nice and cares a lot about his friends. He's spending a lot of time with Usagi-chan, trying to get her to cheer up and not feel so down about himself. When he was younger, he used to get in trouble all the time for the pranks he pulled. Because he's busy in his freshman year, he hasn't really had a lot of time for fun, but once he gets the chance... Okay, okay, on to Souya-kun. He's just as perceptive as Kasen-kun other peoples' feelings, and if he wants to, he can get anything out of you that he wants, even if you thought you'd never tell anyone about it. He's also semi-taken." Seeing that the other girl was more than slightly confused, Makoto smiled slightly. "He didn't actually tell us anything, but Kasen-kun says there's a picture of a really pretty girl framed on his dresser. He said that she's not really stunning or anything like that, but there's something about her...but hey,  
it's a guy thing."  
  
Giggling, Minako said a little enviously, "They all sound like such wonderful people. I wish that I had such good friends. In England, I didn't have many friends there. Most of the people were just friends with me, because I was in a few movies."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Mina-chan. Hopefully you'll have better luck back home! So what movies were you in?"  
  
Blushing at the brunette's eagerness and apparent admiration, she answered hesitantly, "It was just a few things for Sailor V."  
  
Surprised, Makoto asked, "Really? Usa-chan loved watching that when she was younger... actually, she still does. Who were you? Matte, let me guess: Sailor V herself?"  
  
"Hai, you're right. But it was really no big deal."  
  
Seeing that Minako was feeling a little embarrassed, the other girl said, "Just make sure that you don't let Usagi-chan hear about this. She'll besiege you for details about movie magic and your autograph. Oh, look, there's the Crown Arcade. Motoki-kun's family owns the place, so he works there almost all the time. They also own the Parlor next door, and his imouto-san Unazaki-chan works there. She's really nice, so if you get the chance, go there one day and meet her-she's the pretty redhead." Before she could respond, Makoto towed her along into the Crown Arcade, past the games, and to a large table where one girl and three boys were already waiting. "Oh, great, everyone's here already-double introductions annoy me. Here we go. Konnichiwa, minna! This is Aino Minako, Mina-chan. I met her at school when I went to pick up some stuff," she explained, indicating the large backpack on her back.  
  
They all responded with the same, and Kasen raised his eyebrows in an inquiring but friendly manner. "Hajimemashite, Mina-chan."  
  
"You must be Kasen. Hajimemashite."  
  
Looking at her with new respect, the blonde glanced towards Makoto. "You briefed her, didn't you?"  
  
Shrugging, Makoto slid in next to Usagi and indicated that Minako should sit on the other end of the long booth, next to Yosouya. "Hey, it's only fair. I only told her what color your eyes were. Mina-chan, this is Usagi-chan, and that's Kasen-kun, whom you've already met, and then Mamoru-kun and Souya-kun."  
  
As each murmured greetings in their own turns, with varying degrees of enthusiasm but genuine warmth and welcoming, Minako smiled at all of them. Usagi was blond-haired, with crystal blue eyes. Mamoru, the one who had seemingly rejected her cruelly, was breathtakingly handsome, she supposed, and his dark ebony hair and sapphire eyes were a nice combination. Knowing how he felt about Usagi, though, she wasn't sure that she wanted to associate with someone who could be so detrimental to another's emotional health. Kasen and Yosouya did look slightly alike, as Makoto had said, but she could easily tell them apart.  
  
For a little while, the five talked about themselves and asked her about herself, and Minako told about how she had left Japan and finally returned for the first time. Before long, though, an interruption surfaced as Yosouya glanced in the direction of the door and frowned slightly. Excusing himself to the others and apologizing as Minako got out of the seat to let him out, they all watched as he headed towards a shadow lounging around outside.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Excuse me? Miss?" Rei asked politely of the girl who looked around her age, although her build and height were a little slighter. "Did you want any help?"  
  
Ami looked up in surprise, then smiled slightly. "Konnichiwa. I was just thinking about a few things...old memories...some of them better left to rest."  
  
Curious purple meeting soft blue, the dark-haired girl asked, "Would you feel comfortable talking about it?"  
  
"Hai, I think so." Ami smiled, then said, "I just realized that I don't know your name. I'm Mizuno Ami."  
  
"Hino Rei. Hajimemashite. Hey, wait a minute...aren't you the swimmer? The Junior Champion for Japan?"  
  
Blushing hotly, she nodded and looked down. "Hai, but it's only for girls. Besides, I'm giving up swimming this year. It's one of the things I was thinking about. I don't know...there was a dream I had once, inspired by person that's become very special to me..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Kouseinou-kun, I thought you said you were going to be busy today."  
  
"I did," he answered, "but something seemed to draw me here. Something important. Did anything happen?"  
  
Leaning against the wall, Yosouya brushed his fair hair out of his eyes. "Mako-chan's found a pretty nice girl at the high school. She's new, and her name is Aino Minako. You knew a Minako, didn't you? Her nickname is Mina-chan."  
  
Gray eyes going wide, the silver-haired boy asked, "What does she look like?"  
  
"Blond hair, blue eyes."  
  
Leaving without a word, Seishou Kouseinou walked into the Crown Arcade, barely pausing to nod to Motoki, a friend of his. Going directly to the booth, he stopped short when he saw them all staring at him. Ignoring the greetings of his friends, he looked at the newcomer intensely for a few minutes. "Mina-chan?"  
  
Drawing in a sharp breath, clear blue stared into smoky gray before she asked in reply, "Kousei-kun?"  
  
"What, do you two know each other or something?" asked Kasen in surprise, voicing all of their questions.  
  
Not relinquishing her gaze, Kouseinou nodded. "We met...once upon a time, long ago."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 


	3. Misconceptions

Moon: Tsukino Usagi  
  
Venus: Aino Minako  
  
Mars: Hino Rei  
  
Jupiter: Kino Makoto  
  
Mercury: Mizuno Ami  
  
Endymion: Chiba Mamoru  
  
Kunzite: Seishou Kouseinou  
  
Jadeite: Tabiki Kasen  
  
Nephrite: Kousei Kyosei  
  
Zoicite: Kouseki Yosouya  
  
Chapter 3-Misconceptions  
  
"You aren't making much sense," Mamoru observed dryly, his dark blue gaze flicking between Kouseinou and Minako astutely.  
  
"I...we...we met a very long time ago, in a playground once," the blonde girl smiled, relishing the memory. "Kousei-kun was all alone, and he was pretty rude when I bumped into him. I asked him to play tag with my friends and I. Afterwards, I told him he had to be nicer to make more friends. I guess he followed my advice."  
  
Raising her eyebrows with an amused smile on her face, Makoto commented, "Kousei-kun? He hasn't ever let anyone give him a nickname. You must have been really special to him, Mina-chan."  
  
Blushing at her recounting of the story, which was actually very similar to his opinions, the silver-haired boy shrugged. "Eh... Kasen-kun, your parents are waiting outside for you. Aren't you and Souya-kun going somewhere this weekend?" Leaping up with a curse, the blonde nodded and sped out the door with goodbyes to everyone, as well as a pat on the shoulder for Usagi. Looking after him, Kouseinou took the empty seat and remarked, "That was interesting. At least he packed this time around."  
  
Giggling slightly, Usagi told them, "Actually, he didn't. Now they'll have to wait for him."  
  
"Some things never change..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Gomen nasai...I know this Souya-kun of yours-at least, I think I do. Kouseki Yosouya, ne? Unfortunately, he's going out of town tonight with his brother. Demo, I'll give you a call when he gets back, okay?"  
  
"Arigato gozaimisu, Rei-chan."  
  
"So, Ami-chan...sorry to ask the same question so many times, but why do you have to quit swimming this year?" Rei asked, more than slightly perplexed.  
  
Lowering her gaze to the floor, Ami shrugged. "I've always wanted to be a pediatrician, and once I get into college, I won't have time to do any swimming besides in my free time."  
  
"And you're going to apply to one of the most prestigious schools in Germany, ne?"  
  
Nodding as brilliant red color spread across her pale cheeks, the blue-haired woman answered, "Hai. I'm actually hoping to hear from them before December."  
  
Blinking, the dark-haired girl asked, "And you're not applying to any other schools except Juuban University as your safety?"  
  
"I know it sounds arrogant, but it's hard to describe. If I can't get into the school I want to get into, then I'll be satisfied with staying home." Glancing at her watch, Ami's exquisite blue eyes widened in shock at the time. "I didn't realize it was so late. Rei-chan, arigato gozaimisu for all the time you spent talking to me. I really appreciate it."  
  
Smiling, Rei replied, "It was no problem, Ami-chan. I guess I'll see you around school-and you'll drop by if you have time, ne?"  
  
"Definitely. Thanks again, Rei-chan."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Later that week, school had started, and Ami was quite sure that she didn't relish the new stresses that senior year brought. It wasn't a year for fun and games and cutting classes, as everyone thought. Of course, there were the occasional jokers who never went to class in their last year, but they found out that colleges that had previously accepted them because of their grades would turn their backs and tell them to find another school after they saw their final grades. Shaking her head, Ami double-checked the extra bag she had brought to school with her and somehow managed to fit into her locker. Smiling when she touched the familiar, faded blue towel and her one-piece medium blue swimsuit, she felt better just looking at these items. People had all kinds of different ways to deal with stress, from punching pillows and squeezing balls filled with sand to more expensive things like therapists and masseuses. She took a cheaper and more relaxing alternative: just swimming in  
a pool that few people had access to. At this time of day, she would be alone and be able to think her private thoughts...dealing with her quitting competitive swimming and just life in general.  
  
Speaking of which, swimming had basically been the entire life of Mizuno Ami. With her father as a gaijin, and her exotic looks testimony to her parentage, she had been ridiculed and avoided by everyone until she had become known to the world as one of Japan's top swimmers. Even then, most of the people she met were jealous and malicious, seeking to drive knives into her where it would hurt the most. She had no friends, she was sad to say. But it didn't really bother her that much-after all, how can you miss something you don't have?  
  
The pool _was_ empty, as she had guessed. After changing in the locker room, she sat at the edge of the pool, running her fingers through her hair distractedly. So involved was she in her thoughts that she didn't notice the dark shadowing hovering on a little, shaded balcony far above. Diving into the pool, she laughed happily. After a few races with herself from one end of the long pool to the other, she simply closed her eyes and floated. Floated peacefully on her back without falling...and never realized that she was being watched...until she picked up a photo with neat script on the back of it, left noiselessly on her towel...  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Mamoru-kun, do you have a minute?"  
  
Puzzled by the odd look on his friend's face and his formal tone, the other nodded. "Hai...what's wrong, Kasen-kun? Dajibou?"  
  
"Dajibou," he replied shortly. "I want to talk about Usagi-chan though, not me."  
  
He nodded slowly, having expected this from one of his friends sometime. "Look, Kasen-kun, you have to understand. I care for Usa-chan, I really do, but she's not the one."  
  
"Shimatta, Mamoru-kun. Just shut up about this `one' of yours. Whoever she is, she doesn't exist, and Usagi-chan is _here_. She loves you, did you know? If you asked her to marry you, even at age eighteen, she'd accept within seconds. She'd give up everything for you-in fact, she has. She's worked so hard to excel in school, because you used to make fun of the low scores she got on tests. You teased her about her odango atama hairstyle, so she doesn't her hair differently. In fact, she gets up at five every morning so she can make herself look beautiful just for you. But you don't give a damn, do you? You never take the time to appreciate her."  
  
"I do appreciate her. Usagi-chan is one of the nicest people I've ever met, and she's a wonderful friend. But you don't understand. There's a princess in my dreams, and she's calling for me to rescue her. Usagi-chan doesn't need me-she's built herself into a woman that thousands of men would die to have."  
  
Glaring at him, Kasen's breath was let out in an angry hiss as he said, "Kami-sama, Mamoru-kun. Have you been listening to anything I said? She did all this for _you_. She doesn't care about anyone else in the world the way she does for you."  
  
Frustrated, he yelled, "I just don't love her, Kasen-kun! Why can't you and she just understand that and drop the issue?"  
  
"If that's the way you feel, Mamoru-kun, you're a bigger idiot than I thought. You can't see what's in front of your face, can you? One day you'll regret it." Running a hand through his wavy golden hair angrily, the blonde turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Mamoru behind, staring at the back of one of his best friends.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Konnichiwa. I'm Aino Minako, and this is Kino Makoto," the girl smiled generously.  
  
Shyly, Ami replied, "Konnichiwa, and hajimemashite. I'm Mizuno Ami."  
  
Even though they knew of her fame, the other two could obviously see that she didn't like a big fuss about it. Towing her with them towards empty seats in their last period class, they began a discussion full of laughs and light, dismissing the shadows that seemed to dominate life sometimes. After class, as they walked out into the bright sunshine, Makoto asked, "Hey, Ami-chan, do you want to the Crown Arcade with us? Some friends of ours will be there..."  
  
Appreciating the gesture, she smiled back but said, "Gomen nasai. I'd love to, but I have a friend that's coming to pick me up. Some other time?"  
  
"Sure." Minako watched narrowly as she meant, raising her eyebrows when Ami walked over to a dark blue car in which a navy blue-eyed boy waited, flicking back his long brown hair. "Do you think he's her boyfriend?"  
  
"I don't know.. She said he was just a friend, but she's the type to be shy about things like this. Doesn't he look a little familiar to you, though?" Makoto furrowed her forehead, deep in thought. Something about this stranger, everything about him, actually, seemed to hint at things in the past...a past she could not remember.  
  
"You're right," the blonde said thoughtfully, "demo, I'm not sure what it is. We can ask Ami-chan to introduce us some other time. Come on, Mako-chan. We'll be late."  
  
"Better late than never."  
  
"Hai," she smiled, thinking about her abrupt return to Japan and reconciliation with her home and Kouseinou.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Looking up as a knock sounded on the wooden bamboo screen, the priestess frowned when someone interrupted her meditation. Getting up and straightening her robes, she opened te door to admit one Tabiki Kasen. "Oh...Kasen-kun! Konnichiwa." Rei looked away nervously. Ever since he had told her he had liked her in a more-than-friendly way, she had avoided being alone with him or talking intimately with him. Once, they had been best friends...and before that...  
  
"Were you expecting someone? I didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
"No, I wasn't. Please, have a seat. Would you like some tea-or something else?" she asked apprehensively, backing towards the door.  
  
Raising his eyebrows in surprise, he shook his head. "No, but thank you. I'm fine."  
  
"So...I thought you and Souya-kun weren't going to get back until tomorrow night," Rei ventured tentatively, taking a seat opposite him.  
  
"Oh, right, but we decided to let our parents have some time together. Besides, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Um...about what?" She wasn't at all sure that she liked where the conversation was heading. In fact, she had a feeling that she _disliked_ it.  
  
Wiping his forehead as the heat from the fire made him sweat, Kasen leaned forward and took her hands gently. "Rei-chan, remember the time I told you about how I felt?" When she nodded, he said, "Aishiteru, Rei-chan. I've been waiting forever to say it to you, but you never seemed to want to hear it. Why?"  
  
Drawing her gaze away from his beautiful, azure blue eyes, the dark-haired girl sat back and withdrew her hands. Softly, she murmured, "Kasen-kun, don't you think it's too early to rush things?"  
  
"I'm only asking if you love me. I'm in college, and next year, you will be, too. There's not that big an age difference, and I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"You can't say that! It's too early...and how could you possibly know that you want to spend your life with me? What if I don't want to marry? What if I don't love you?!"  
  
Her exclamation startled them both, and her grandfather slid open the screen door. "Dajibou, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Dajibou, ojii-san. Gomen."  
  
Winking at Kasen, he advised, "You be careful not to get yourself burnt with my firebrand of a granddaughter, Kasen-kun. She wouldn't want you to lose those good looks of yours."  
  
In a warning tone, glowering at him, she hissed, "Ojii-san...go...away!"  
  
"See, I told you so."  
  
After he had left again, Rei drew in a deep breath, shaking slightly. As he reached out to her in concern, she recoiled, and he did also. "Gomen-gomen nasai, Kasen-kun. But there's someone that I'm waiting for. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
In shock, he asked, "Who??"  
  
"Kaidou-san...my father's partner. He was always kind to me when I was a child. I told you about him, remember?"  
  
"Where is he now? You're still calling him Kaidou-san, and you're waiting here for him while he dances with all the politicians' beautiful wives and daughters, flirting with them. Does he even know how you feel for him?"  
  
Eyes filling with tears, she whispered, "He gave me my first kiss on my fifteenth birthday. Father couldn't make it, and I always knew that Kaidou-san was the one who remembered the white dress and the Casablanca lilies."  
  
Sighing, Kasen stood up and looked down at her sadly. He felt as if he was in the darkest abyss...and the pain in his chest was more than he could bear. "Gomen nasai, Rei-chan, to have bothered you. I'll leave you alone now-but remember, I'll always be waiting for you. Let me know how things turn out with you and Kaidou-san," he finished curtly, then left.  
  
The tears overflowing, Rei didn't bother to brush them away and whispered, "Gomen nasai, Kasen-kun."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Kyo-kun, I don't know what to do. After this photo..."  
  
As she handed him the photograph, Kyosei turned it over and read the neat, flowing script: "Don't give up your dreams, Ami-chan. I told you once that you were soul-bonded to water, and I was right. Glad to see you followed my advice about expressing yourself. Until we meet again. ~Kouseki Yosouya." Looking at her, the brown-haired one exhaled deeply. "That's quite a message. Who else did you tell that you were quitting swimming?"  
  
"Rei-chan. Remember, the miko at the shrine? I'll introduce you to her one day, when you've got the time." Smiling to a young boy and his mother as they walked along the street, Ami turned to her much-taller friend and asked, "What should I do?"  
  
"I don't know, Ami-chan. You have to make the choice on your own. A few weeks ago, you were ready to give up professional swimming, though, for your dream. Do his words mean so much to you that you'll change your mind so readily?"  
  
Eyes brimming with tears, she whispered, "I don't know...hai. I was never that secure about giving it up. I don't know, Kyo-kun. I just don't know."  
  
Pulling her to him gently, he put his arms around her and held her as she cried. "It's all right, Ami-chan. You have time to decide, and all you have to do is think about it."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"So Mina-chan and I-Souya-kun, dajibou?" When he didn't respond, she looked ahead of them and gasped. Previously, she had been preoccupied with what they were talking about, so she hadn't noticed their company. "That's Ami-chan...and the guy we saw her with earlier."  
  
Green eyes stormy, he looked at her, only a few inches taller. "Do you know who he is?"  
  
"I don't know. Ami-chan said he was just a friend. He picked her up at school. At least, that's what Mako-chan and Mina-chan told me."  
  
"He doesn't look like just a friend," Yosouya murmured.  
  
Amazed, the dark-haired girl asked, "Did I just tell you that she's kept the memory of you teaching her how to swim for this long? And that she's been looking for you forever? You inspired her to become who she is, Souya-kun. Don't tell me you're jealous."  
  
Biting his lip and turning down the street with a backwards glance, he muttered, "I'm not. Okay, so I am. Just because I motivated her years ago doesn't mean she can't have a boyfriend."  
  
Stopping him, Rei looked into his eyes deeply, seeing the turmoil. Softly, she said, "You've been waiting for her this long, Souya-kun. If she didn't say he was her boyfriend, then I'm sure he's not. Why don't you just ask her? She'd love to see you again, and I told her I'd get in touch with her when you came back from your trip. I didn't know you'd be back so soon. You came to the shrine unexpectedly."  
  
"I love her, Rei-chan."  
  
"How can you say that? You don't even know her." She became slightly annoyed with him, amethyst eyes sending sparks into emerald.  
  
"I've been following everything she does. I love the way she swims, how she expresses herself. From her style, I can see what she feels. She's beautiful both inside and out, and I love her spirit. That sweet, sad, mysterious smile that she always smiles. I love everything about her, Rei-chan. I just need her to love me back."  
  
"You're nothing but a stalker who's obsessed with her then," Rei snapped, even though she could see the truth in his eyes. It made her uncomfortable, bringing up memories she had thought would never come back...  
  
Understanding the tenseness in her words and stature, the blond-haired one put an arm around her shoulders. "Rei-chan, forget about Kaidou-san. He's never coming back, and he would have hurt you more. He's going to be married this month, isn't he?"  
  
Turning away, she brushed aside her tears angrily. "You can tell me that you love Ami-chan, even though you haven't seen her for more than thirteen years, but I can't love Kaidou-san? You just want me to love Kasen-kun."  
  
"Right. Because he won't hurt you the way that Kaidou-san will and always does. Don't you understand, Rei-chan? He _always_ hurts you every time he sees you."  
  
Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Love and hate are two sides of the same coin."  
  
Yosouya replied, "Forget that saying. It isn't true. Don't be afraid to love, Rei-chan. Just realize your feelings for him!"  
  
Whirling around in a glorious swirl of dark black hair, she cried, "How can you tell me that I love him? You don't know what I feel for him."  
  
"You're right, I can't and don't. Gomen nasai." They stood there awkwardly for a moment, realizing how loud their voices had been. Clearing his throat, he said, "I've got to go now, Rei-chan. Ja ne."  
  
As she watched him leave, she suddenly ran after him and cried, "Matte, Souya-kun! Gomen...gomen nasai. Are you angry?"  
  
Looking down at her, he shook his head. "No, I'm not. But I do have to go. You'll think about Kaidou-san and Kasen-kun, ne? For me, if not yourself?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
He turned to go once more, and she sighed deeply. "Matte, Souya-kun. I want to ask you one last question. Please."  
  
"Anything."  
  
Smiling at him, trying to conceal her terrible hope, Rei asked, "Does he really love me?"  
  
His face breaking out into a wide grin, Yosouya laughed before he answered, "Rei-chan, the world knows that he loves you."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 


	4. Memories, Truths, Love

Moon: Tsukino Usagi  
  
Venus: Aino Minako  
  
Mars: Hino Rei  
  
Jupiter: Kino Makoto  
  
Mercury: Mizuno Ami  
  
Endymion: Chiba Mamoru  
  
Kunzite: Seishou Kouseinou  
  
Jadeite: Tabiki Kasen  
  
Nephrite: Kousei Kyosei  
  
Zoicite: Kouseki Yosouya  
  
Chapter 4-Memories, Truths, Love  
  
Rei sighed, her dark hair covering her shoulders like a protective cape. She had often wondered what it would be like if she had short hair, like Ami's. The few times she had tied her hair in a ponytail, she had always sworn afterwards never to do it again when she discovered how cold it made her neck and ears. She hated feeling unprotected and vulnerable... It was late at night, and she leaned over the windowsill slightly, looking out at the glowing full moon. She was pretty sure her grandfather was asleep, and there was no one else at the temple. After sundown, it tended to be deserted... Sighing, Rei looked up at the satellite. Looking at it made her recall a memory from when she was fifteen, three years ago...on a warm midsummer's night.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Turning her face to him eagerly, Rei urged, "Hurry up, Kasen-kun! You're so slow! I've seen turtles move faster than you."  
  
Laughing, he complied willingly, then sat down beside her on the riverbank. "Don't be so impatient, Rei-chan. The best things in life are yet to come."  
  
Wrinkling her nose at him, the raven-haired girl drew her knees up to her chest, leaning her chin on them. Exhaling quietly, she asked, "Have you ever seen the moon look this beautiful? It's wonderful...a perfect circle."  
  
`You're beautiful,' he thought to himself but dared not to say it out loud. Instead, he chuckled softly to himself and put an arm around her-a friendly gesture, not romantically. "Have you ever heard what they say about a full moon?"  
  
"Besides that men turn into werewolves?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Don't you dare try and play any tricks on me!" she squealed, noticing the mischievous glitter in his eyes. Rei paused to admire them herself; most peoples' eyes were dark pits in the night, but his glowed effervescently.  
  
Ducking her playful punch easily, the blonde laughed and replied, "I won't. Anyway, they say that on the second full moon of July, when there _are_ two full moons, loves meet again, wherever they are or what happened to them, in dreams. And for those who haven't found love, they dream about their soulmates...and receive future visions in their sleep."  
  
Yawning sleepily as she leaned her head on his shoulder, she murmured tiredly, "You're joking again. I bet nothing like this ever happened to _you_ last time there were two full moons in April. You're just playing a trick on me. I may be younger than you, but I'm not _that_ gullible."  
  
Raking back his hair in a practiced gesture, Kasen shrugged tolerantly. "Believe what you like, Hino Rei. But if you really want to know, two years ago, there was a full moon in April."  
  
"My birthday," she smiled.  
  
"Hai," he nodded, "demo, are you going to interrupt or let me tell the story? It's a true occurrence, you know."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Good." Smirking slightly at her petulant tone, the blond-haired boy glanced at her, watching the moonlight shine on her hair and bringing out the luminous amethyst of her eyes. She had the most amazing eyes, and he had never met anyone else with eyes quite the same shade.  
  
Lifting her chin up to stare at him, meeting his gaze, Rei blushed slightly when she saw that he was staring at her. "Are you going to get on with it? Ojii-san _does_ want me to get home sometime soon, you know."  
  
"Oh, right. Gomen nasai. So, two years ago, it was April seventeenth, your birthday. I'm not kidding. I swear it's true-you can ask Souya-kun for proof. Anyway, it's strange, but it was actually Kousei-kun who told me the legend. I laughed at him for a long time, but Souya-kun was looking thoughtful about something. So they shared their stupid secret glances and knowing looks, and I went to sleep that night peacefully. It's strange: I know I had really long dreams, but I can't remember most of them except that I saw a girl who appeared to me...and I knew that she was the one. Like Mamoru-kun's one. But she was more realistic, this angel. She was fiery but tranquil at the same time, and she was so beautiful. I knew the beauty came from her soul, though, and that influenced her looks."  
  
Feeling a strange sadness rise in her heart, Rei pushed it aside and tried to smile, still looking at the silvery ribbon of river before them. "What did she look like? Have you met her yet? Or are you going to search for her?"  
  
Smiling to himself, he shook his head. "I think I've met her...demo, I'm waiting for her to come find me."  
  
"You're a chauvinist pig."  
  
Laughing, he stood up and stretched, groaning when a few bones cracked. "Come on, Rei-chan. You don't want your ojii-san making perverted jokes about us."  
  
Standing at the door to the temple, Rei sighed softly and hesitated for a minute, her head on the door. "Kasen-kun...we're good friends, right?"  
  
"The best of friends," he affirmed, looking more than slightly puzzled. Nodding, she turned to go but stopped when he laid his hand on her arm gently. "Rei-chan...would you mind if I gave you a kiss? Just between friends, of course...for luck, so you'll see your soulmate tonight."  
  
"No...I don't think I would mind," she breathed gently.  
  
Looking down at her, Kasen felt a smile spread over his face. Leaning down, he touched his lips to hers gently. Pulling away after a second, he whispered, "Oyasumi nasai."  
  
"O-oyasumi nasai," she stammered, shocked by the feelings that had traveled over her.  
  
"By the way...good luck. Rei-chan."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"On finding your soulmate."  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Opening her eyes, Rei realized that her eyelids had closed peacefully during the memory. Closing the shutters decisively, she thought, `I told him Kaidou-san gave me my first kiss...demo, it wasn't true. He kissed me almost a year after Kasen-kun did."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hey...is that Kyosei-san? Kyosei! Kyosei!!"  
  
The brown-haired boy turned around and smiled when he saw the blonde girl walking towards him. Bowing elegantly, he greeted, "It's nice to see you again, Mina-san." Straightening, he stopped abruptly when he saw her friend-a brunette girl with brilliant emerald eyes. "Who's your friend?" he asked, raising an eyebrow almost rakishly.  
  
Smiling at him, she replied, "It's so nice to see you again. I was hoping I would. Oh, forgive me for being rude. Mako-chan, this is Kousei Kyosei. I met him on the plane trip back here. Kyosei-san, this is Kino Makoto."  
  
Warmly, the brown-haired one said, "Onegai, call me Makoto-chan or Mako-chan. Any friend of Mina-chan's is a friend of ours."  
  
Blushing slightly, he said, "Then you'll have to call me Kyo-kun."  
  
"So, Kyo-kun, are you busy with anything? Any plans?"  
  
"Not at the moment," he answered, rather dazedly.  
  
Beaming happily, the vivacious blonde grabbed his hand and towed him along. "Good. We're all going to the Crown Arcade-then you can meet Kousei-kun, Usa-chan, Mamoru-kun, Rei-chan, Kasen-kun, and Souya-kun. You _do_ want to come along, ne?"  
  
Looking at her pleading, cornflower blue eyes, he sweatdropped and gave him. "Sure. So, is this Kousei-kun the Seishou Kouseinou you told me about?" Frowning slightly to himself, he thought, `Souya-kun? That sounds familiar...could it be-?'  
  
"I guess Mina-chan's told everyone about him," Makoto laughed. After exchanging a quick, questioning glance with Minako, she nodded and asked, "Do you know a girl named Ami? Mizuno Ami? Pretty girl with blue hair and eyes?"  
  
Smiling, he nodded. "Hai, she's one of my best and oldest friends, Ami-chan. Why?"  
  
"Oh...Mina-chan and I, we just saw her meeting you at school one day. Are you her boyfriend?"  
  
Chuckling at first, his snickers became gales of whoops of laughter, and he had to clutch his chest and exercise some control to stop. Still gasping with mirth, he replied, "No, sorry. It's just-the idea of Ami-chan and I...is very strange to both of us. We're very good friends, best friends, but we've never been romantically interested in each other-thank kami-sama. Besides, she's looking for this guy she met ten years ago."  
  
Minako smiled brightly. "Well, it's possible for her to find him. After all, I met Kousei-kun again."  
  
Before she could go on, her friend groaned loudly and teased, "Mina-chan, do we have to hear about that-again? I think someone likes Kousei-kun."  
  
"Mako-chan!!"  
  
Smiling to himself, Kyosei looked towards the doorway of the Crown Arcade with raised eyebrows. "You have quite a few friends."  
  
Looking towards the five gathered, Makoto smiled and replied, "Hai. It's lucky that they're such great people. Konnichiwa, minna!"  
  
"Hey Mako-chan. So, who's this? A new recruit? You guys have a habit of picking up poor, unfortunate people off the street."  
  
Glaring at him, Minako said, "Quiet. Everyone, this is Kousei Kyosei. I met him on the airplane back here. Kyo-kun, this is Chiba Mamoru, Mamoru-kun."  
  
The brunette girl took over then, rather evilly, "That's the famous Kousei-kun by him, ano. Seishou Kouseinou, as I'm sure you know, having heard his name about ten thousand times. Tsukino Usagi, Usa-chan, Hino Rei, Rei-chan. Matte...where's Kasen-kun?"  
  
As the black-haired girl glanced away rather guiltily, the last member of the group eyed her with a raised eyebrow, then said apologetically, "He couldn't make it, gomen."  
  
Meeting his eyes straightforwardly, Makoto shrugged, then introduced, "This is Kouseki Yosouya, Kasen-kun's otouto-chan. You can call me Yosouya-kun or just Souya-kun."  
  
"Souya-kun??"  
  
"Er...hai?"  
  
`Hm...the description matches.' "You wouldn't happen to be from Hokkaido, would you?"  
  
"Actually, I am," the blond-haired boy answered readily, although he was containing his more than acute jealousy.  
  
Grinning, Kyosei exclaimed, "You must be Ami-chan's guy! Great! I can't wait until I tell her I've found you. She's been looking for you ever since you taught her how to swim, and then you left her a photograph of her at championships. She really appreciates all the advice you've given her, you know. She's been looking for you ever since."  
  
Slyly, Usagi asked, "Souya-kun, is this the girl Kasen-kun told us about? And how you have pictures of her in your room?"  
  
Sighing, he buried his face in his hands, hoping he would live this all down somehow. "Yes, yes, yes, I admit to everything. I'm guilty as charged. Okay? No further questions?"  
  
"Well, actually," Minako smiled, jumping at the chance, as the other two girls also gained predatory looks in their gazes...  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Walking through Juuban Park, Minako relived blissful childhood memories. Smiling when she caught a glimpse of long, shoulder-length silver hair, she tiptoed up behind her unsuspecting victim. Covering his eyes lightly, she sang out, "Guess who!"  
  
"Ohayo, Mina-chan. You're up early."  
  
Removing her hands, she asked indignantly, "What, you think I sleep in until noon? Do you think I'm lazy??"  
  
Taken aback, Kouseinou shook his head hurriedly, facing an enraged goddess. "No, I just that you might have problems with jet-lag."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry, I didn't mean to jump on you or anything... Ano, I adjust fairly well to time differences. I got up around seven, actually." Indicating the empty seat beside him on the bench, she asked rather shyly, "Can I sit?"  
  
Raising his eyebrows, he nodded mutely and looked off into the distance. After a minute of bird calls, splashing from a nearby fountain, and children's shrieks and giggles, he looked at her and smiled when he saw that she was wearing a bright yellow sun dress-it suited her nature. "What are you doing here, Mina-chan? I'm surprised you aren't with Mako-chan, Rei-chan, or Usagi-chan."  
  
"Just thinking about the past. I love working with children..and I started coming here every Saturday ever since I've been home to help moms and babysitters with their kids. What about you?"  
  
"Wandering around, thinking...nothing much."  
  
"Thinking's something. Without thinking, this world wouldn't have been invented. People wouldn't have been created. The sound of laughter required someone to think about how a sound could be produced with such loveliness and humor. What were you thinking about?"  
  
Looking into her trusting, sincere blue eyes, the silver-haired boy exhaled deeply. "A long time ago. Basically, you told me I was insufferable, arrogant, and bratty-and that with my cold heart and manners, I wouldn't make any friends if I kept being so rude."  
  
Blushing darkly, she murmured, "I didn't mean it-"  
  
"Really? Do you mean that? I think you did mean it, at the time."  
  
Minako looked down, away from his penetrating gray gaze. He was smirking slightly, sadly, as if expecting her answer already. "Yes," she whispered apologetically, "yes, I meant it."  
  
"I thought so. I've tried to follow your advice, you know. I tried to make friends-and it was both a lot harder and easier than I expected. Every night, I used to try and make sure that I had acted like a person the entire day. I wanted to be a worthy person, and I didn't want to be alone in the world because of my stupidity."  
  
"Demo, Kousei-kun....gomen nasai. I never meant to make you feel this way about yourself, so upset and miserable. You're really a wonderful person," she cried, distressed that she had brought such sorrow to him.  
  
Her lovely cornflower blue eyes were filled with tears, and Kouseinou reached over to brush one onto his finger gently. He stared at the glowing drop on his fingertip, rays of sunlight shining through to create prisms and rainbows with all the colors of the spectrum... "No, Mina-chan. You were right. One day, I met Kasen-kun, and he changed my life forever. You and he changed me for the better and made me who I am. If I really am a wonderful person, it's all thanks to you. Arigato gozaimisu." Barely breathing, he cupped her face gently in his large hands, turning it towards him. As her eyelashes fluttered shut delicately on her cheek, he kissed her with a love, strong and everlasting with renewal.  
  
Pulling back from him for a minute, cheeks and lips flushed a brilliant cherry red, she looked into his eyes and whispered, "Aishiteru, Kousei-kun."  
  
Smiling, he gathered her in his arms and replied, "Aishiteru, Mina-chan."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 


	5. Found and Lost

Moon: Tsukino Usagi  
  
Venus: Aino Minako  
  
Mars: Hino Rei  
  
Jupiter: Kino Makoto  
  
Mercury: Mizuno Ami  
  
Endymion: Chiba Mamoru  
  
Kunzite: Seishou Kouseinou  
  
Jadeite: Tabiki Kasen  
  
Nephrite: Kousei Kyosei  
  
Zoicite: Kouseki Yosouya  
  
Chapter 5-Found and Lost  
  
Panting slightly with exertion of climbing to the top of the large hill, more like a small mountain, Kyosei puffed, "Remind me why I agreed to do this in the first place?"  
  
Turning to grin at him, Makoto replied nonchalantly, "Because no one else wanted to, and you were too much of a gentlemen and a sweetheart to let me go alone."  
  
As she turned around again, the brown-haired boy blushed darkly and muttered, "Right." He had managed to ask her out just two weeks ago, and he still wasn't used to the way he reacted around her. She was purely magical yet sublimely, beautifully human at the same time. And she had accepted-something that had shocked him to the depths of his soul. They had planned their little excursion to coincide with the sunset, and they would spend the night under the stars, in sleeping bags. Which was why his backpack was so heavy. Kyosei had brought all the stargazing equipment that would fit into his pack, and now, he was regretting it. But anything was worth spending time with her, even if he felt that he wouldn't make it down the mountain. Putting on an extra spurt of energy as they reached the top, Kyosei managed to get up ahead of her and give her a hand up. Promptly, his knees buckled, making him collapse as soon as she was safely up.  
  
Sighing, she looked down at the crumpled heap and said affectionately, "Kyo-kun, you know I love you, but sometimes you're an idiot. I can get up here perfectly well alone-I've done it before."  
  
Smiling, he replied, "I know that, but I wanted to do it anyway. Mako-chan...I would call you Mako-ko, but you know, with the last part of your name, I don't even need to add it! It's ingenious. Like Minako, too. Kousei-kun can just call her by her full first name, and it'll sound exactly the same."  
  
Hiding her grin, Makoto ordered, "Stand up, you romantic fool. Come and watch the sunset before it fades!"  
  
"Your beauty won't." He groaned, then pulled himself to his feet. Looking down as she plopped herself down on her unrolled sleeping back and patted the space next to her, he mumbled, "Tell me again why I didn't just crawl over here?"  
  
"Your clothes would have gotten dirty."  
  
"So? I packed-oh no....I didn't!"  
  
Smirking slightly, she said soothingly, "It's okay, Kyo-kun. No one will be there to laugh at-I mean, see you-except me and Kasen-kun."  
  
"That's worse. And when did we agree that he'd be picking us up?"  
  
"We didn't," she answered sweetly, batting her long, chocolate-brown lashes at him, "I called and asked him myself." Before anything else could be said, their breaths were caught and captured by the magnificent sight before them...it was as if an airy, golden kingdom appeared in the sky. Exotic purples, bright gold, burning red, blazing orange, and soft pink danced slowly across the sky, as if in some graceful ballet in the air. Puffy white clouds were accompaniment, and some blue background of the stage still remained. Sighing quietly, Makoto leaned against him and said quietly, "You know what? The sky...the pretty shade of blue...and the purple from the sunset...they remind me of Kasen-kun and Rei-chan's eyes."  
  
Startled, he asked, "You're not going to get involved, are you?"  
  
"Why not? They just need a little push, and-"  
  
"Please don't, Mako-chan. Kasen-kun needs some space dealing with his own letdowns and Usagi-chan's problems. This isn't like any other guy crush. Plus, Rei-chan just turned him down."  
  
Cupping her chin in her hands, she exhaled deeply. "I feel bad for them. Especially Rei-chan."  
  
In surprise, Kyosei turned perplexed navy eyes on her, although his soul cried out at leaving the magnificent beauty of the sky before him. "Why? I feel bad for Kasen-kun."  
  
"Well, yeah, but I don't know. She's always been so sad. Tons of guys have fallen at her feet, but she's never liked any of them. She's waiting for someone who doesn't love her back and who doesn't deserve her." They sat in silence until the brilliant colors faded, and the sparkling pinpricks of silvery light that were the stars came out. "I thought you said you were going to tell me all the constellations," she said playfully, casting a sideways glance at him, "you certainly brought enough stuff."  
  
Smiling at her, the brown-haired one nodded. "I will. Be patient. Look...over there...can you make out the shape of a box? Then look for the handle..."  
  
"I _can_ find the Big and Little Dipper, you know."  
  
"Just checking..." After a while, Kyosei managed to look away from the heavens, and his heart nearly stopped beating. Two great loves of his life were side by side, Makoto and the stars, and the sight they made was breathtaking. Drawing her towards him gently, he kissed her and murmured, "Aishiteru, Mako-chan. I'm glad we took this trip."  
  
"I told you that you'd like it," she smiled. "Aishiteru, Kyo-kun. For now, forever, and for always."  
  
"Who's the hopeless romantic now?"  
  
"Both of us, of course."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Matte, Usagi-chan!"  
  
Stopping in her tracks, the meatball-headed girl sighed deeply. Why did the one person she hated and loved the most in life have to make things this hard for her? Turning around slowly, she greeted, "Konnichiwa, Mamoru-kun. Dajibou?"  
  
Panting from his running, the ebony-haired one nodded. "Dajibou. I just realized something very important to me. You know the hime-sama that I've been looking for?"  
  
Looking away, she nodded slowly. "Hai," she replied curtly, pretending to be uninterested.  
  
Disregarding her warning tone, Mamoru explained excitedly, "A revelation came to me last night, in my dreams...you're my hime-sama, Usa-ko!"  
  
Turning away again, her voice was brief and cutting. "I don't think you should say such things to me, Mamoru-san. Please excuse me. I'm afraid I'll have to go home now before okaa-san misses me. Sayonara."  
  
Bewilderedly, he shouted, "Matte! Why are you angry, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Mamoru no baka...you've ignored me and the way I felt for you for two years. Just because you think that this dream princess of yours is me, you'll finally tell me you love me? I don't think so." Firmly, she said quietly, "Sayonara, Mamoru-kun. Good luck finding your _true_ hime-sama."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The tears trailed down her flawless cheeks, and Usagi leaned against the wall, sobbing and gasping for breath at the same time. She didn't care who saw her now, because she was sure that she had left Mamoru behind a while ago. It was time, she reminded herself, that she let an idiot like him go. She was over him. Over him forever! And yet...how he had addressed her that day struck a strange chord in her... `Usa-ko...no one's ever called me that before,' she thought. Shaking herself, she scolded sternly, `Usagi, get a hold of yourself. He just thinks that you're his hime-sama...and that thought is laughable. If he thought it were any other girl, he would just be calling them -ko, too. He's a useless dreamer and a cold-hearted bastard. By loving him, I'll never get anywhere in life. He doesn't-he doesn't deserve me? That's what Kasen-kun told me, but what if I don't deserve him? What if Mamoru-kun really deserves a hime-sama like in his dreams? I'm not that hime-sama, and I  
never will be.' As her thoughts ended in finality, she took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders proudly, despite the heaviness of her chest and heart. Suddenly, she was startled by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Barely stifling a shriek, she spun around and met warm green eyes. "Souya-kun...you...frightened me."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan. I didn't mean to. Dajibou?"  
  
"Yes...no, not really," she sighed.  
  
Putting an arm delicately around her shoulders, he steered her into the Crown Arcade. She hadn't noticed before that it was so close by. "Care to talk about it? Come on, I'll treat you to a chocolate milkshake."  
  
Astounded by how familiar he was acting, usually shy and quiet, Usagi stammered, "But...you don't have to do that for me."  
  
"But I'd like to. Please, I insist."  
  
"O-okay. If you'll let me do the same thing for you one day."  
  
"The honor's all mine. So, you were talking to Mamoru-kun before, weren't you?" At his casual statement, her crystal blue eyes widened, and he smiled enigmatically. "Gomen nasai. It seems I've shocked you the second time today. I was walking a few yards behind you, but I didn't hear your conversation. What did he say?"  
  
Looking away from his eyes that demanded the truth and nothing but the truth, Usagi shrugged gracefully. "He just wanted to talk." Changing the topic abruptly, she asked with false cheer, "What would you think if I changed my hairstyle? I need something new, not these old meatballs." She felt even more uncomfortable under his astute gaze, fidgeting nervously with her hands under the table.  
  
"You're not fooling me, Usagi-chan. Don't change your hair-it suits you perfectly. Odango atama."  
  
If it had been any other person besides this blond-haired, quiet boy, she would have taken offense at her nickname. "Fine. He told me-he told me that I was the hime-sama in his dreams, and he called me `Usa-ko.' He was so blind that it was almost more than I could bear. If it weren't the truth, it would almost be funny."  
  
Yosouya bit his lip silently and looked down at his own hands. Looking back up, he asked, "So you've given up on him? Told him he was the idiot we all think he is?"  
  
"Hai. Did I make the right choice, Souya-kun? Please help me. I don't know...and I keep remembering the way his eyes seemed to be so sincere, and how he called me Usa-ko."  
  
"If you were true to your heart, you made the right choice. If not, follow your heart, Usagi-chan. He may be blind for the moment, but even the right angels can make blind men see. Good luck, Usagi-chan. Don't forget that we're always here for you." She watched his lithe form disappearing from the glass of the windows of the Crown Arcade, after paying for both their drinks, then exhaled deeply and got up herself. But the path she chose was different from his. Always different.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
This time, Ami heard quiet footsteps by the side of the pool, followed by someone diving in to the other end in another line. Trying to keep her body from tensing so she would stay afloat, she failed and sank a little. When she was about to propel herself to the surface rather easily, a pair of warm, strong hands closed around her and hauled her to the surface. Along the way, she gasped at the touch, inhaling chlorinated water. Choking, she coughed violently several times.  
  
Before she was done, she heard a concerned voice that was slightly familiar. "Dajibou?"  
  
Jerking her head up into an extremely comfortable position, she twisted away from him until she could see his eyes. Meeting brilliant emerald green, she suppressed yet another exclamation of surprise. "H-hai, dajibou," Ami managed to stutter. "Arigato."  
  
Smiling gently at her, he said, "It's nice to see you again, Ami-chan."  
  
"I'm sorry...but have we met?"  
  
Concealing his disappointment, which was rather hard, the blond-haired boy nodded cordially. Treading water, he introduced, "Kouseki Yosouya at your service."  
  
Blushing scarlet, Ami felt as if she wanted to sink to the bottom of the pool again. "Oh, I'm so sorry!! It's just that...you look so different." Looking down, she sighed in humiliation. She had imagined, over the years, a much more elegant and well-prepared conversation with him than her confused mutterings.  
  
Touching his short hair rather embarrassedly, he nodded. "It is a change. But you do know me now, right?"  
  
"Of course! Gomen nasai. I don't mean to be rude, but do you mind if I say that I liked it long?"  
  
Brightening slightly, Yosouya replied, "No, of course not. I prefer it longer myself. So, may I still call you Ami-chan?"  
  
"If the same still holds true for you."  
  
"Hai, it does. Well..." Smiling a rather crooked smile, he remarked awkwardly, "It's been a while."  
  
"Hai." Ami knew she should have been more forthcoming, but she was just so nervous...and his closeness to her was doing made things to her senses-and the worst part of it was that she didn't know why.  
  
Reaching backwards to the nape of his neck again, he said, "I didn't mean to startle you. You must have been thinking about something important, though."  
  
Curiously, she asked, "Why do you say that?"  
  
Yosouya smiled again, a wide grin that made her feel as though her heart was leaping and flying free as butterflies in her chest. "I told you once, friend of water, that you reminded me of the element. You're connected to it, and you obviously love it."  
  
"I never got to told you how much I treasured your words...they're still with me, thirteen years later. Are you satisfied with your student, professor? I've finally achieved my dream, motivated by you-I've showed the world my emotion and my soul in a rather unexpected way, but I like it."  
  
Green eyes serious, he made his way back to the shallows, standing on the bottom of the pool. "Almost, protegee, almost. You know, I've kept account of all the swimming contests you've entered since the media covered them. I hope you don't mind. It wasn't anything obsessive, like a stalker. I was just a very interested fan."  
  
"And teacher," she added, smiling shyly. "I don't mind. But why aren't you satisfied yet?"  
  
In a flat tone, the blonde explained, "You've made Junior Women's Champion of Japan...and you know you could be one of the top female swimmers in the entire world. Why are you quitting so suddenly? Why are you giving it up?"  
  
Eyes wide with shock and darkly sad, Ami whispered, "How did you find out? I didn't tell anyone except okaa-san, Kyo-kun...and Rei-chan. Oh."  
  
"Right. Rei-chan, one of my best friends." Shocked to find that she was feeling slightly jealous, the blue-haired girl just nodded wordlessly before he went on, "So why are you quitting, Ami-chan?"  
  
"I...I've always wanted to be a pediatrician. I've applied to only two universities, one of the best in Germany and Juuban University. I know it's a big chance, but...this year and all the upcoming years, I'll have to focus on my other goal in life. Swimming will always be there for me, on the side, in my spare time. You can't do that to something like becoming a doctor. I'm hoping to hear from the German school by the end of this month, in three weeks-the end of December."  
  
"Oh." Getting out of the pool rather abruptly, Yosouya apologized, "Gomen nasai, but I'm afraid I have to go now."  
  
"Please wait. I'm sorry; I never wanted to disappoint you. It's just-my okaa-san is a medical doctor, but she works in an emergency room. She's a good mother, but sometimes she's just not there for me. I want to be a doctor, just like her, but if I go into pediatrics, I'll work with children. I'll see them with their mothers every day and always wish that I'll be home with my children-that is, if I have them. They'll remind me never to forget them in pursuit of my work."  
  
Smiling softly at her, he replied, "You've never disappointed me, Ami-chan. Ja ne."  
  
Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Ja ne." As tears slipped silently down her cheek, of shame, of sorrow, of happiness...she thought to herself, `at least you never told me sayonara, Souya-kun. At least you never told me sayonara.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 


	6. Winter of our Discontent

Moon: Tsukino Usagi  
  
Venus: Aino Minako  
  
Mars: Hino Rei  
  
Jupiter: Kino Makoto  
  
Mercury: Mizuno Ami  
  
Endymion: Chiba Mamoru  
  
Kunzite: Seishou Kouseinou  
  
Jadeite: Tabiki Kasen  
  
Nephrite: Kousei Kyosei  
  
Zoicite: Kouseki Yosouya  
  
Chapter 6-Winter of our Discontent  
  
`I've always loved yet disagreed with that quote... "now is the winter of our discontent."' Laughing gleefully, something she had not done since she was a child, totally carefree of the world and all its worries, Mizuno Ami tossed her acceptance letter up in the air happily. "I made it!! I'm going to get my dream...I'm on my way to being a doctor!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next morning, before school started, the blue-haired girl fairly skipped her way through the halls. Spotting Minako and Makoto talking together, she came up to them and cried, "Minna, I made it into the German university! They accepted me. The letter just came yesterday afternoon."  
  
Eyes concealing an unsettling emotion, Minako smiled quickly to hide the expression in her eyes. "Really? That's great, Ami-chan!! Congratulations!"  
  
"Yeah, congratulations," Makoto added, hugging her. "We'll have to celebrate. You've never had time to meet anyone besides Rei-chan, ne? You can meet everyone else after school today! What do you say?"  
  
Realizing something, something she had never told them, Ami turned pale suddenly. It felt as if the world were crashing down behind her ears, just as everything had finally turned out the way she wanted it. She had never told them about Yosouya, and the only people that knew about him were her mother, Kyosei, and Rei. His words had distressed her beyond anything...especially the quiet "oh" he had given to her explanation. It was definitely not the way she had planned for their re-meeting to go...and she knew it was mostly her fault. All her fault, actually. He had been perfect, handsome, well-mannered, and not the typical male chauvinist...so what had gone wrong? Her frustration was going to be the death of her.  
  
"Ami-chan...dajibou? You still here?"  
  
Blinking, Ami realized that she had been daydreaming and ignoring her friends. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention; I guess I was caught up in thinking about something."  
  
Watching her closely, Minako asked softly, "Is something on your mind? Anything you want to talk to us about?"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine. So what were you saying?" The brunette and the blonde exchanged concerned glances but said nothing more about it, walking alongside of her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
`I want to show the world my spirit, that I'm not just Mizuno Ami, almost Amy Anderson, who's half-gaijin. I want to be connected to water, be fluidly smooth, calm, tranquil. But now, forever, that dream will be gone. No one will be there to see it but myself, and I don't even know who I am. Mizuno Ami is just a name. I will never be a friend of water this way. What am I doing?' Sighing, Ami opened her eyes once more, but it was too late, and she bumped into another person along the crowded street. "Oh, gomen nasai...I wasn't watching where I was going. Dajibou?"  
  
"Dajibou," he replied, smiling cheerily at her. As she walked on, he stared after her. `You know, something about her feels so strange, and I can't put my finger on it. Blue hair, blue eyes...water? Hai, that's it. For some reason, she reminded me of water. Such a beautiful element.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Gloomily, as they entered the Crown Arcade, Kasen sighed dismally. "You know, it's no wonder we're brothers, Souya-kun. We can't get the girls that we love to love us back. I wonder what's wrong with us?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," he answered softly, "nothing's wrong."  
  
Looking closely at his distant face, the other frowned. "Dajibou?"  
  
"Dajibou. Don't worry."  
  
As they took their seats, blue eyes perceptive, Kasen said, "Look, she's here. It _is_ her, isn't it? She looks...I don't know, different in person when she's not in the water, like on your poster. It's a strange feeling."  
  
Distractedly, Yosouya replied, "They're almost one and the same, you know."  
  
"But she's still just as you described her. You really care for her, don't you?"  
  
Coming of his detached state, the green-eyed boy snapped curtly, "It's none of your business, so stop prying."  
  
"Sure it is."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
`Oh no...he's here. What can I say to him?? My heart is pounding so fast and so loud that I'm surprised that everyone can't hear it. What was it they said? "Your heartbeat is sacred to yourself, an essential part of each unique person. Without it, you die...it matches something in your life, a secret passion." I can't live without swimming, and the rhythm of the movement, the sound of the water: it must be the tempo of my heartbeat. But everything's in the way, and I still don't know what to do. Oh, Kyo-kun's here. He's been pretty busy lately, but I'm glad he and Mako-chan are together. They're a wonderful couple. I wish I could have something like that. But my whole life, no one's felt that way about me, they way they feel about each other. Swimming has been my life, my voice, my heartbeat, my soul. How could I give it up so easily? What's happening to me? I'm being silly again. I can still swim in my free time; it's not as if I'll never touch the water again.' A  
treacherous part of her whispered, `It'll never be the same again,' but she shoved it away as she smiled shyly at the people gathered.  
  
Kyosei got up first, giving her a big hug. "I always knew you could do it, Ami-chan. Congratulations, and ganbatte ne!"  
  
Smiling shakily at him, she replied, "Arigato gozaimisu, Kyo-kun. For-for everything." `I hope everything with you and Mako-chan will turn out well...too bad I won't be here to see.'  
  
"Say, where are Mamoru-kun and Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked curiously, sliding into the seat next to him after he sat back down.  
  
"We don't know...demo, I don't think she'll be able to make it today," Yosouya interjected softly. "Neither will Rei-chan. But, on a happier note, congratulations, Mizuno-san."  
  
`Mizuno-san. Not Ami-chan. Not even Ami-san. That's right. We don't even know each other...' Realizing that Kyosei was watching her narrowly, she tried to smile. "Arigato, S-Kouseki-san."  
  
Looking at his brother concernedly, who seemed to be totally emotionless, Kasen held his hand out in a friendly manner. "Konnichiwa, and hajimemashite, Ami-san. I'm Souya-kun's onii-san. It's nice to meet you-at last. Oh, and congratulations."  
  
As she colored prettily, Minako and Makoto exchanged glances. "Nani? She's Souya-kun's girl?"  
  
Before anyone answered, Ami stood slowly, rising out of her seat. "Excuse me, but I just...I just remembered something. It was so nice of you to do this for me, and arigato gozaimisu for your congratulations, but I have to go. Ja ne, minna." They watched her go in amazement, all except one...who understood.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Opening the door to her room, she leaned against it heavily, barely holding back the tears. It was one of the only times in the world she was glad her mother was almost never home. True, Dr. Mizuno had been extremely proud of her daughter and managed to have a celebration dinner with her last night, but she was back to her grave-yard shift working hours now that the initial excitement had worn off. Words echoed over and over in her head, producing a pounding headache that she was sure would turn into a migraine. Curling up under her covers, she suddenly felt angry and incensed. Throwing them off, she cried, "Why is everything _blue_?! The whole world is blue...blue used to be my color once. It isn't anymore! Forever!!"  
  
`I hate him! I hate him for making me feel this way, I hate him for confusing me, I hate him for being who he is! I hate him for teaching me how to swim, for saying all these things to me that were true. No, I don't hate him.' Shocked, she whispered aloud, "I love him. And I'm leaving him..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Matte, Ami-chan!"  
  
Ami and her mother turned around, surprised by the youthful voice from behind. Running towards them were: Mamoru, Usagi, Kouseinou, Minako, Kasen, Rei, Kyosei, and Makoto. Smiling brightly at them, she asked, "Nani, you came all the way here for me??"  
  
"Of course, Ami-chan. We couldn't let you go alone," Minako chirped, beaming at her.  
  
With an arm around her waist, the silver-haired boy said softly, "Gomen nasai, Ami-chan. Souya-kun was...occupied. He couldn't make it."  
  
Hiding her disappointment, she replied, "Arigato for coming. It's all right. Mako-chan, Kyo-kun, you guys are perfect for each other. I know everything will turn out well, and I'm sorry I won't be here to see it. Demo, I'm so happy to see that my old friend is happy. Mina-chan, Kousei-kun, you're just like Kyo-kun and Mako-chan but different. Gold and silver belong together. Arigato gozaimisu, Rei-chan. For everything. Kasen-kun. Well, I don't really know what to say, but you and Usagi-chan remind me of each other. Of course, you're different, but the same sunny spirit and bright smile are breathtaking. I'm so glad that I've met angels that walk the Earth, ones who know how to make the world a better place. Mamoru-kun, ganbatte ne. Arigato gozaimisu, minna!"  
  
"Final boarding call for flight...to Munich, Germany. Calling all passengers...repeat, gate..."  
  
`My heart is breaking, and I never told him how I felt. But at least I'll smile, smile for my friends. I finally have friends. And really, it's sort of all thanks to him.' "Ja ne, minna. I hope I'll see you all again. I'll come back, I promise."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She said...she said a lot of things. What she didn't say was `sayonara.' You should have been there, Souya-kun."  
  
Looking into sorrowful silver eyes, Yosouya turned away, clenched fist going up to his chest. Pressing it there, he was silent for a few minutes, suppressing his pain. "No. It was better this way. She'll be happier, and it's always been her dream."  
  
"Masaka, you two are impossible! Her other dream was professional swimming, and you gave it to her."  
  
"I gave it to her. And she's thrown it all away."  
  
Resisting the urge to bash some sense into his friend's head, Kouseinou sat down and watched him. He was unable to tell what his emotions were, watching the still figure by the window, silhouetted in sunlight. Sunlight gilded his hair, brought out his eyes. He was a creature of the light, but recently he had turned to the dark. Forsaken his wondrous gift of being able to tell how people felt a glance. And all for this girl...the way he would do anything for Minako, he realized suddenly. "Don't be bitter. It doesn't become you. Go back to the world of living, the world of light. There's meaning in life."  
  
An ironic smile curling his mouth, he still did not turn around, merely murmured, "Is there? Too bad it's gone. Gone far away without a second thought."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Onegai, Usa-ko. Listen to me. Aishiteru. I just never realized it before...demo, you did. You came to me in dreams. My hime-sama was _you_, with your hair, your eyes, your beautiful soul. How you acted, the way you cared for everyone, how you never gave up on me-until now. Onegai, don't leave me, Usa-ko. Aishiteru."  
  
Looking into deep sapphire eyes, she felt herself giving in, but she needed one more question answered. "What about your hime-sama?"  
  
"If you don't want to be her, I won't force you to. I don't need a hime-sama. I just need _you_, Tsukino Usagi. My Usa-ko."  
  
"Then...aishiteru, Mamoru-kun."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"You promised once that you'd let me do the same for you, Souya-kun."  
  
Staring moodily into the pool, he sighed deeply and turned to look at her. Then he smiled softly. "So, you told Mamoru-kun you loved him, ne? Good."  
  
"Hai, I did." Cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling becomingly, she cast her eyes down for a moment before looking back at him. He had already turned away to gaze at the water, where many people were swimming. He didn't seem to hear them, lost in memories. The bright smile on his face was gone. "What's going on, Souya-kun? Why didn't you go to the airport?"  
  
"It wouldn't have done any good," he muttered, "she would have left anyway."  
  
Logically, Usagi pointed out, "She would have known you loved her. Maybe she wouldn't have left."  
  
Closing his eyes against the pain, he whispered, "I never wanted to come between her and her dreams. I wanted to help her achieve them. I was so wrong. She had already achieved her dream. I just made everything worse for her. She'll have both goals, but she could have reached them both without me. I'm an inconsiderate, blind idiot."  
  
Shocked, the golden-haired girl beside him cried, "No! Don't you see? You've helped her this far...you've been everything to her. She's gone for thirteen years wishing to meet you again. She's never forgotten you. You've never forgotten her."  
  
"Maybe it's time to."  
  
"Please, Souya-kun. Hold on a little longer. For me. Onegai?"  
  
Unwillingly meeting her eyes, Yosouya's resolve wavered, then plummeted. "Okay," he conceded, "I'll wait. But only for another few months."  
  
"Four months. It'll be April, Rei-chan's birthday. Onegai?"  
  
"Four months. That's it. Happy?"  
  
"Yes! Arigato gozaimisu."  
  
"Douitashimashite. Ganbatte ne, Usagi-chan."  
  
"The same for you. Remember your promise, and don't forget."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 


	7. For The Last Time (April)

Moon: Tsukino Usagi  
  
Venus: Aino Minako  
  
Mars: Hino Rei  
  
Jupiter: Kino Makoto  
  
Mercury: Mizuno Ami  
  
Endymion: Chiba Mamoru  
  
Kunzite: Seishou Kouseinou  
  
Jadeite: Tabiki Kasen  
  
Nephrite: Kousei Kyosei  
  
Zoicite: Kouseki Yosouya  
  
Chapter 7-For The Last Time (April)  
  
"Come on, Rei-chan. It'll be fine. Stop fussing."  
  
Twisting to look at herself in the mirror again, Rei frowned at her reflection. It was always a white, one-piece dress...and a giant bouquet of Casablanca lilies. This time, however, the dress was a brilliant red, the material soft and silky, the cut accenting her curves, and there was only a single flower. Would she always be alone? She figured that this would be the last time she saw Kaidou, since he was getting married this once. Heartless of him to choose her birthday. Taking a deep breath, she told Makoto, "I'm ready for this. Arigato for all your help, Mako-chan. Oh, look, the car's here...I think." Indeed, a large, snazzy white limousine had pulled up. The car had never been white before, but it was spring-a time of many changes. "Ja, Mako-chan. Have a nice time on your date with Kyo-kun!"  
  
Smiling as she walked out the door, the brunette called, "Ganbatte ne!"  
  
`Arigato. I'll need it.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
After dinner in the elegant restaurant, Senator Hino had returned to his own home, giving specific instructions for Kaidou to escort Rei home and then report to him. Rei rolled her eyes as he climbed into the car. At least it was all over. He hadn't even remembered how old she was, what grade she was in. And he had had the gall to ask her, too! Any father should know how old...as the angry tears dripped down her cheeks, a strong hand lifted her chin up. Looking into his eyes, Rei thought to herself, shocked, `He looks so much like Kasen-kun...but different. His face is-is more closed, less warm. When did he start reminding me of Kasen-kun? Before, it was the other way around...'  
  
"Dajibou, Rei-chan?" His tone was businesslike and brisk but still held a hint of concern. He treated her like a little girl, as always.  
  
"D-dajibou. I'm fine. So...you're getting married this month, aren't you?"  
  
"Hai," he replied curtly, as they began the long walk back to the temple. Checking his watch, he wondered how long it would take to bring her back.  
  
Seeing his impatience, Rei began to lose her nerve, then steeled herself. She was Hino Rei: unafraid of anything, especially defeat. "Do you love her?" she asked, "or are you just marrying her because otou-san told you to?"  
  
Mouth curving up into a wry smile, he replied, "No one in politics marries for love anymore, Rei-chan. Those funny little ideals you had when you were younger, they influenced me. But now I know you can't be successful thinking like that."  
  
"How can you say something like that!" she cried, tears streaming down her porcelain skin. She didn't care and wiped them away hastily. "You told me once you would never let your children suffer like I did. And you kissed me once, two years ago. Don't you remember, Kaidou-san? Don't you remember anything?!"  
  
Surprised, he asked, "Is that what's bothering you? Come on, Rei-chan. Surely you knew that I just felt like an older brother with you. It was a grown-up kiss for you-your first kiss, ne?"  
  
"No!" she retorted fiercely. "I would never want to have an brother like you. You're just like otou-san. You'll be as heartless as he is, watching people die with no qualms." `And you didn't give me my first kiss. I lied. It was Kasen-kun. I lied about everything. How could I have been so stupid?!!' "I can find my way back to the temple myself, arigato. Maybe now you won't be late for your meeting with the all-important senator. Onegai, tell otou-san he can forget about my birthday next year-he probably will anyway. Sayonara, Kaidou-san."  
  
He watched her go without saying a word, and she finally let the tears go when she had turned down another road. Disregarding the fine crimson dress, she sat down on the edge of the sidewalk and sobbed. He was right to have thought she was a child-that was all she had been. A foolish, spoiled child. Suddenly, another lily appeared before her eyes, surrounded by red roses.  
  
Sheepishly, Kasen asked, "I guess it didn't go too well? Mako-chan told me you only got one Casablanca this year, so I thought you might want-Rei-chan? What's wrong??"  
  
Holding the bouquet to her chest, she covered her face with the other and sobbed. Why did he have to be this way, so nice, and so caring when she had been so mean to him? He swooped her up into his arms suddenly and carried her delicately, as if she were a baby, something precious to be coddled. Reaching up to clutch his shoulder, she asked, "How did you know?"  
  
"Here, put your arms around my neck. We don't want you to fall with that pretty dress on. You look good in red, Rei-chan."  
  
"Matte...how did you know things would turn out like this?"  
  
Grunting with the exertion of balancing her and opening the door to the temple, he was surprised to find it deserted. "I guess your ojii-san is sleeping. Good. He's too old to be up so late. How did I know? I had a feeling," he smiled.  
  
As he turned to leave, having set her down on her bed, she whispered, "Matte, Kasen-kun. It's the second full moon in April, and five years ago, you had a dream about your soulmate. Tell me who she is."  
  
Kasen's tall form stiffened, but after a moment, he relaxed. Laughing softly to himself, he answered, "She's someone that I love so much, someone who's had her heart broken too many times. Do you really want to know who she is?"  
  
"Hai," she whispered.  
  
Turning azure blue eyes on her, he said, "She's you, Rei-chan. Oyasumi nasai, and ja ne. I hope you feel better."  
  
She sat up, and for the fourth time that night, she said, "Matte. Onegai." As he faced her yet again, she breathed shyly, "Aishiteru, Kasen-kun. Gomen nasai. I should have realized it so much earlier, and-" Her agitated apology was cut off when his lips suddenly descended upon hers, warm and comforting.  
  
As she reached upwards to twine her arms around his neck again, he put his own arms around her waist and pulled her to him gently. "Aishiteru, Rei-chan. I've been waiting for you for five years...and I would have waited an eternity for this moment."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Alone in her empty dormitory, unbidden images began flashing before her eyes, accompanied by a multitude of words she had never forgotten. No matter how old the person was, whatever emotion was in his eyes...it was always the same person, with those same beautiful green eyes that saw into her soul.  
  
[Hey. I'm Kouseki Yosouya.]  
  
[You're a friend of water. Something about your spirit reminds me of water, so fluid and gentle.]  
  
[Will you let me teach you?]  
  
[Never be afraid to express yourself. Don't close the world off. Let the world see that beautiful soul of yours.]  
  
[Don't give up your dreams. I told you once you were soul-bonded to water...]  
  
[Ami-chan.]  
  
[Until we meet again.]  
  
[Dajibou?]  
  
[It's nice to see you again, Ami-chan.]  
  
[Kouseki Yosouya, at your service.]  
  
[It's been a while.]  
  
[You know you could be one of the top female swimmers in the entire world...why are you quitting so suddenly? Why are you giving it up?]  
  
[You've never disappointed me, Ami-chan.]  
  
[Congratulations, Mizuno-san.]  
  
`Aishiteru. Wait for me, Souya-kun. I'm going back home-forever. To be with you. Onegai, wait for me. Even if you don't love me back...I have to tell you how I feel.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Smiling happily at all her friends, her hand securely in Kouseinou's, Minako said, "We're all together, minna: Mamoru-kun and Usa-chan, Kyo-kun and Mako-chan, Kasen-kun and Rei-chan, and-oh no..." Yosouya's shoulders had begun to slump slightly when she began talking, and now they were very heavy indeed. "Gomen nasai, Souya-kun. Mina no baka...gomen nasai!!"  
  
"It's okay," he responded dully, "I know you didn't mean it."  
  
Placing a hand upon his shoulder, bright blue eyes concerned, Kasen asked, "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Giving him and Rei a weak smile, he replied, "I guess. You know, spring break was back in March. I guess she isn't coming back after all."  
  
Usagi slipped out of Mamoru's embrace now and came up to him. "Don't forget, Souya-kun. You promised you wouldn't give up until the end of April. Her spring break isn't the same as ours. It's next week."  
  
Green eyes sad, he exhaled deeply and looked away. "She hasn't written any of us, Usagi-chan. Not even you, Kyo-kun. And there's only one week left: seven days. It's not a long time."  
  
"Compared to fifty-two weeks it is."  
  
He laughed dryly. "Thirteen years multiplied by fifty two equals..."  
  
Helpfully, Kyosei supplied, "Six hundred seventy six." When Makoto elbowed him hard, he looked at her in surprise, then sweatdropped.  
  
Ignoring this exchange, the blonde summed up, "Then, six hundred seventy six plus these fifteen weeks equals six hundred and ninety one weeks. In total."  
  
"She's been busy," Usagi interrupted, fed up by his dismal words and her friends' shocked silences.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Figuring out how she feels. Don't you dare give up, Kouseki Yosouya. You made a promise, and I don't let people break their promises to me."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Walking around the campus alone, as the four couples had left him (for which he was extremely grateful), Yosouya's sharp ears pricked to the gossip going around him, and luckily so.  
  
"Nani? A student from Germany has transferred to Juuban University?"  
  
"She's originally Japanese, but her otou-san was American. Rumor says that she was from the best medical school there...demo, she told the university that she came back for someone! Imagine who that could be!"  
  
Trying to give up the horrible hope blossoming in his heart, it only leapt further.  
  
"It's Mizuno Ami, the Champion Swimmer of Japan!!"  
  
"Really?! How exciting!"  
  
"She's looking for a guy, that must be why she came back. Isn't that romantic?"  
  
"Twelve to one says it's that guy who taught her to swim. She released that to the press, did you hear? Kouseki Yosouya."  
  
Dashing off immediately, not caring that he had jostled quite a few people, Yosouya finally gave in to his undeniable hope. She was back and looking for him.. He was going to the place where she would least expect him to be and wait for her there...then he would take the chance. He had lost so many chances before when he should have told her how he felt. Not this time. It was the last time, and he was going to dare life to throw its worst at him-he was ready. She had come back, and he loved her. He only hoped that she could find him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ami was ready to cry from frustration: he wasn't in his dorm, he wasn't at the Arcade, he wasn't at class, none of the others knew where he was (although they had given her plenty of hugs, good advice, and winks), wasn't home...he wasn't _anywhere_. She had spent the whole day looking for him, and it was nearly seven o'clock at night. She gave him credit for his skill at vanishing off the face of the Earth when she least wanted him to. Suddenly, a thought struck her, and smirked in a rather twisted manner. Why, that insufferable, crafty, sly, manipulative...it would be just like him to pull something on this like her. And she loved every part of him, including his bad timing for sneaky last-minute plans. A sad part of her knew that he was testing her, because he was afraid. Of her. The thought was unbearable-shy little Ami that would never hurt a fly.  
  
Nevertheless, she still felt indecisive. What if he had purposely hidden himself somewhere she would never find him because he couldn't bear to see her? She decided to go home first and get her bathing suit-at least, if he wasn't there, she could think things over in the pool and wonder exactly what she had done wrong. Biting her lip, she pushed open the door to the large room filled with electric light, starlight shining through the large sky-lights. Sighing when she realized that the room was empty, she stripped down to her pale blue suit and waded in. Treading water, she flipped onto her back and back-stroked two full-lengths of the pool until she floated and just floated, serenely, tranquilly. The tears flowed freely from her eyes and melded with the sea water. Had it not been for her pale white skin, she would have been a part of water...  
  
"You know, Kasen-kun told me once, when he first saw you, that you were just as I described you. Demo, having seen the picture I have of you in the water, just as you were crossing the finish line, he said that you looked slightly different out of the water." Diving into the water just as she went under again, he said, "We seem to have this problem every time we meet."  
  
Glaring at him, she coughed and retorted, "It's your fault."  
  
"True," he nodded simply. Looking at her, he asked, "Did you like Germany?"  
  
"Hai. It was very..innovative. A change. I loved the architecture, and the food was interesting. I attempted to try new things."  
  
"You don't seem to have gained much weight-in fact, you look as if you've lost some."  
  
"That's a pretty good thing, all things considered."  
  
He observed casually, "I had no idea you were like other girls-so concerned about your weight."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"You've never disappointed me, Ami-chan."  
  
Flushing slightly, she shot back, "I see you've grown your hair again."  
  
Smiling, he replied, "Yes. I like it better this way."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"That's why I did it," he told her, fingering the nearly shoulder-length curls tied back in the same messy-neat fashion that she remembered. Looking away, she ran a hand through her wet hair, then prepared to get out of the pool. "Matte...you look so natural in the water. Stay. I don't bite," he said humorlessly.  
  
Ami sighed deeply but did as he asked. "We have communication problems."  
  
"That we do."  
  
Meeting his eyes and cherishing the familiar, swept-away feeling they gave her, she murmured, "I was going to tell you something before I left, but I didn't see you again after the time in the Crown Arcade."  
  
Remembering that abysmal run-in, Yosouya sweatdropped and said, "Gomen nasai. I was going to meet you, but I decided against it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was too afraid that I wouldn't be able to let you go. I wanted to let you go, so you could pursue your dreams."  
  
Deep blue eye sparkling, she asked, "Did I ever tell you my third dream?"  
  
"No. Just the first two."  
  
"My third dream...is to get married to a wonderful person and have equally wonderful children. I'm sorry I didn't write from Germany. I was falling in love."  
  
Startled, the blond-haired one asked, "With who?"  
  
Smiling mischievously, she replied, "With the wonderful person, of course. He's _very_ handsome, smart, funny... He cares for his brother and his friends a lot, admires a swimmer who gave up professional swimming, and even though we don't always get along perfectly, we understand each other. Or at least, he understands everyone."  
  
Yosouya grinned then, his face lighting up. As Ami looked at him, her heart turned over. "Really? You don't say... I don't know, but it sounds as if this person had a lot of trouble understanding a certain person in the beginning. How did you fall in love with him in Germany?"  
  
"Oh, it took a while for me to see that I loved him, but when I was all alone, studying away, I was kept company by an old photograph. You never knew I had it, did you?" Swimming over to the edge of the pool, she retrieved it with shaky fingers. Handing it to him, she said, "We look a little different now, don't we?"  
  
"Some things never change," he remarked, placing it back by the pool's edge, "like deep feelings, for one."  
  
"True love," Ami agreed softly. "If I told you that I love you and have always loved you...what would you say, Souya-kun?"  
  
Smiling, he put his arms around her gently, and she savored the warmth of the embrace, closing her eyes. Bending over slightly so his mouth was directly by her ear, he whispered, "I don't know. Why don't you tell me and find out?"  
  
Opening her eyes, she asked sweetly, "Have I ever told you that I love your eyes?"  
  
Sighing, he released her and dunked her into the water before she knew what was happening. Coming to surface, she glared at him as he smirked in satisfaction. "No, but I'd like to hear it. It boosts my bruised ego, shattered not too long ago by a certain friend of water."  
  
"And lover of crystal gazers? You have interesting meaning behind your name."  
  
As she slid her arms around him, he rolled his eyes and muttered, "We definitely have communication problems."  
  
Laughing, Ami stood on tiptoe and kissed him deeply. Releasing him and giggling at his dazed look, she articulated very carefully, "Aishiteru, Souya-kun."  
  
"You are impossible," he mumbled, smiling nonetheless. Claiming her lips with another kiss, he pulled back and said, "Aishiteru, Ami-chan."  
  
"Oh...isn't that sweet?!!" (Usagi)  
  
"They're so kawaii together..." (Minako)  
  
"Kakkoii!!" (Makoto)  
  
"We've got our perfect five pairs now." (Rei)  
  
"So I guess Ami-chan's staying in Juuban, huh?" (Mamoru)  
  
"So when's the wedding, otouto-chan?" (Kasen)  
  
"Glad to see you two have finally decided to stop being so idiotic about each other." (Kouseinou)  
  
"You two deserve each other; ganbatte ne." (Kyosei)  
  
"We have impossible, annoying friends with horribly bad timing," Yosouya complained sourly, glowering at them. "Are you going to leave us alone or what?"  
  
Opening her eyes very wide, Minako asked innocently, "Now why would we want to do that? We'd miss the fireworks then, and we wouldn't want to do that, ne, Kousei-kun? What do you think, Ami-chan?"  
  
"I think we're stuck with them," Ami laughed. Before anything else could be said, she winked at them and then pulled him down to her again, kissing him passionately, to the wolf whistles and cheers of their friends. It was the way things should be.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 


End file.
